


You Put Your Arms Around Me And I’m Home

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Kakairu Week 2019Day seven: home





	You Put Your Arms Around Me And I’m Home

“Happy Anniversary, Love.”  
Kakashi looked up from his desk. He’d come home from the tower only to hole up in his home office. Iruka was standing in the doorway, illuminated by the hall light. He glanced nervously at Iruka, and then at his calendar, and back at Iruka. His boyfriend had the audacity to laugh at him.  
“You moved in a year ago.” Iruka’s face was soft, his smile fond. They’d been together, off and on, through ups and downs, trials and tribulations. Kakashi had died. Iruka had been trapped in the infinite tsukuyomi, but they’d made it. It had taken them a long time, a lifetime really, but here they were. Public. Proud. Together.  
Kakashi smiled, and motioned for Iruka to join him.  
“So I did.” He tugged the teacher onto his lap. Iruka groaned, but shifted until he was decently comfortable.  
“Aren’t we too old for this now.” Iruka wiggled his hips to punctuate his point. Kakashi’s innocent smile turned feral.  
“I seem to recall many pleasant nights spent in this position...” He wagged his eyebrows. Iruka sighed, but leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Kakashi’s mouth. “I love you.”  
Kakashi breathed in, and allowed himself to believe and relish in those words. He was loved. And he was allowed to love back.  
He touched his forehead to Iruka’s, and pouring every ounce of love in, he said,  
“Thank you for giving me something to come home to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard. Writing this much was draining, I’ll be honest. But wow! We have a beautiful, wonderful community here, and I wouldn’t trade this experience for anything <3  
I’m sorry it’s so short, but I also hope to write a birthday fic, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
